When the Cats Away
by purpledragon6
Summary: Levy and Lucy have been turned into cats, and need to find a way to get turned back to normal, but first they need to find a way to communicate with the others for help. Hilarity and misunderstandings ensue. Some fluffy pairing moments. My first Fairy Tail fanfiction. RE-DONE.
1. Get There If You Can, Keyword: If

**A/N: This chapter was driving me nuts because it was way to short so I've combined it with the Prologue for now. Just so you guys don't get confused.**

* * *

Gentle beams of sunlight flooded into the semi opened curtains in Levy's bedroom. It touched the girl's eyelids softly at first, causing an orange/yellow light to fill the back of her eyes. This was lovely to the semi awake girl at first, but this soon turned a tad annoying as the temperature began to grow hot and hurt her eyes a little bit more. With a groan, the small girl cracked an eye and rolled over to get away from the sunlight.

_'Morning already... Huh, just a minute ago it was only two am...' _The girl thought as she opened her second eye and glanced down at her digital alarm clock.

Well what do you know, she was late! With a startled gasp, she flung herself up and jumped off of her bed, never taking into account that she did in fact have to jump off of her bed. Instead she tried to fathom how on earth she had allowed herself to sleep in that late. It wasn't like her at all to do something like that so while mentally scolding herself, she made her way to the bathroom to quickly get ready. Upon entering though, she finally realized that something was wrong.

"Everything is so big!" She gasped in surprise, jumping up to the toilet and then to the sink.

After this she then looked into the bathroom mirror to study her hair and face for the effects of her longer than necessary rest. Upon looking in though, she was surprised when instead of her own eyes, she saw a sparkly pair of emerald cat eyes. The slits were blown as wide as she assumed her own pupils were. Stepping back a bit, she saw that there was in fact a cat in the mirror. This cat was covered in tufts of blue fur with little yellow ears, which was the same color as the bandana that she had worn the before, right before going to sleep actually.

"O-oh!" Falling back in surprise, she landed perfectly on her feet like how a cat usually would.

After this, she shakily looked down at the little blue paws that were keeping her up on the floor. Each paw has a small set of claws to it, which were obviously not sharp enough to really do much damage to anyone. In her shock, things began to spin a little and she soon found herself sitting kitty style on the floor with her eyes shut.

"Okay. This is a dream. This is a dream. Yeah, that would explain a lot." She said as she opened her eyes and looked back down... At little blue cat paws. "Okay, so maybe it isn't a dream."

It took her a moment to realize that her voice was now replaced with little cat meows rather than her voice. Closing her eyes again, she attempted to wake herself up again just in case this was in fact a dream. Again, she reopened her eyes and found that she was in fact a cat. Running out of the room quickly, Levy began to run about her living space quickly, as if that would be the cure all to her predicament. Another meow interrupted her though.

"Levy!" A female's voice called out from the living room window. "Levy! Up here!"

Relived to hear a familiar voice, she turned her head to the semi cracked window but was shocked to find, not Lucy, but a blonde cat with dark eyes. After a minute though, she remembered her own situation and figured that Lucy was probably in the same situation as herself and probably knew what to do.

"Lucy! What happened to us!?" Levy called in her cat language, hoping that her friend would understand.

"I'm not sure, but we're cats!" The blonde whined, clearly understanding and then pointing out the obvious.

"I understand that, but what do we do? What do you think happened?" Levy asked frantically, stalking over to the window and jumping up to the ledge. "And how did you get up here anyway?"

The other girl simply shrugged her shoulders, seeming a lot calmer than the other, and began to paw at the edge of the window where it was separated from the wood panel that would otherwise keep it closed.

"I have no idea and also, I jumped up. Oh, and can you let me in?" Lucy asked, pawing again at the window in an attempt to get it opened.

She was soon assisted by her blue haired(furred) friend but after a few minutes of struggling, found that neither of them could get the window opened any further.

"Okay, new plan. Try to fit under the crack and then we'll go to the guild and see if someone can help us." She said, but by the time she finished her sentence the girl had already slipped through and was now standing on the small ledge with her.

"Now how do we get down?" Levy asked and without another word, watched in horror as her friend lept from the window, into a second ledge just below them and with a final leap, made it gracefully down. "I can't do that! I'll fall!"

"Just try it! You'll be fine!" Lucy called up from her spot on the ground.

She didn't need much more encouraging than that, because her cat like instincts soon took over, well kind of. With a final deep breath, the girl closed her eyes and lept. The last thing she really grasped was the suddenly feeling of falling and then the next thing she knew, she was on solid ground again and a paw was patting her head.

"See, I told you, you would be fine." Lucy said with a smile. "Now come on."

And with that being said, she took off at a fast cat speed, followed by the shorter kitten.

* * *

When they had first started today, their plan and path had seemed clear and simple, but now, it just seemed poorly thought of and far fetched. The walk for one, which should have only been a few minutes, now felt more like a few hours had passed to the girls in their new cat bodies. They weren't used to walking on all fours, or to the obstacle of a tail in the way. Despite this, they attempted to make it to their destination before noon. However, about half way, the two girls finally sat down for a much needed break. The warm sun beating down on their backs made them even more sleepy, and a little crabby for that matter.

"Ugh! I wonder how actual cats do this!" Lucy commented, swiping a paw through her blonde fur in an attempt to get it to lay flat again since her outburst made it stand on end. "Especially with those death traps called tails!"

"Maybe because they're actual cats and we're mages?" Levy half joked as she buried her face in the cool grass below her. "Just a thought."

"Speaking of which, how the hell do you think this happened anyway?" Lucy asked, thoroughly inspecting her tail as she spoke.

The blue cat laid on her back and shut her cat-like eyes as she thought. There had to be a way to explain this, but she had no idea how too based off of what little information they had gathered, if any at all. Really, all she could think of was that A.) They went to bed as humans, and B.) they woke up that morning as cats. Everything else from point A to point B was a total mystery to her. Rolling back onto her tummy, she stretched out her new limbs and sighed sadly.

"I haven't a clue, Lucy." She admitted half-heartedly, covering her ears with her paws, tired from the long walk. "But I can imagine that someone is trying to play a prank on us."

"That makes two of us then." Lucy said, trying to keep cheery as she pointed to their destination just ahead. "But who is the real question."

"Well, I doubt Natsu did it. And Gajeel may love cats, but not enough to do something like this." Her head popped up suddenly. "If they are even capable of that sort of thing."

"I don't think they are, but they are capable of beating up whoever did." Her eyes suddenly had a mischievous glint to them. "But we're going to have to find a way to tell them in order to do that."

"First things first. We have to get there, and then we have to find them." The blue haired girl reminded her friend.

"Luckily they're usually already there waiting for us. And the guild isn't to far from here now. Look." Lucy said, guesting to the building a yard ahead of them with her paw.

Levy got up smiled softly as she looked ahead to where her friend was pointing (or at least gesturing to) but stopped suddenly just before they reached it. There, in the corner just before the turn in the wall, there was a white spec. Not just any white spec though, it was a white spec with whispers and a tail. On any other day, the two girls would have simply ignore the little white mouse, but saying as how today was a special day, what being a cat and all, it was different. Instead of ignoring it, they watched it stalk along the wall with an interest. Never before had any of them even considered tasting, let alone eating a mouse, but their cat sides soon took over again and that whim was gone out on.

"MOUSE!" Levy meowed loudly and happily as she rushed after the animal in an uncharacteristic way, hitting the brick wall as she tired and slid to a halt.

Lucy was close behind her, but turned the corner and went after the mouse rather than checking on her fallen friend, who by now was back on her feet and racing off after them. The mouse squeaked in surprise and scurried as fast as its little legs could carry it as it dodged and ducked away from the two she-cats. With a sudden burst of energy, it picked up its pace and- got itself cornered. With the two cats closing it, the mouse was about to accept it's Fate, until a sudden voice called out and took the cat's attention away from him, giving him time to sneak away.

"Hey! I think I heard something over here!" A male's voice called, followed by the thundering sound of footsteps.

"So did I, I was kind of next to you when we heard it, stupid." A second male voice said in response. "And it was over that way."

The two sets of footsteps were heard approaching, followed by the appearance of two young males who were very familiar to Levy. If there was one time she was happy to see her Guildmates, it was now. Almost forgetting she was a cat, she almost rushed over to them, but then stopped and began to back away. The two boys saw her and began to laugh. The tallest of the two pointed.

"It was just a couple of cats." He said, pointing out the obvious. "From the sounds they were making, I figured it was something bigger."

"Like a lion or something?" His buddy asked, walking over to the cats and bending so he could get a better look at them. "Hey! Come look at this one."

"What about it?" Kneeling in front of her, he picked her up and Levy yelped suddenly as she was picked up a little roughly and held under her arms.

The boys looked her over, seemingly studying her from her blue fur to her yellow ears, all the way to her dark eyes. Suddenly, both of them burst out laughing and began to pet her head, much to her annoyance because she didn't like being touched, neither as a cat nor as a person.

"Hey! It kind of looks like Levy!" The laughter continued but luckily the petting stopped. "Even a little shrimp like her also."

If she had claws and wasn't such a lovey person then she would have gave them such a scratching for that. Instead she kept to meowing angrily and hissing as threatening as she could, but ended up looking more cute than mean. The boys finally stopped laughing and looked her back over one more time. Glancing over her shoulder, Levy saw Lucy giggling in her own amusement while she watched and that caused her to hiss again.

"We've got to show her to Levy. She'll love this." Both boys said in unison, turning on their heels and were about to leave, taking the yowling cat with them.

"Let go! I am Levy and I don't love this!" Levy hissed, trying to get away but eventually gave up when the boys turned the corner, knowing that she couldn't do much in this state now.

Lucy stopped giggling and felt her blood run cold. Sure it was a good thing that Levy was being taken inside, but what wasn't a good thing was that they were leaving her outside! Getting on all fours, Lucy bolted after the trip and turned the corner quickly, only to ungracefully trip over her own tail (God, that thing was so annoying) and go tumbling, stopping just before the front door and heard it shut in front of her, gently pushing her back a bit as her face was slightly in the door way. Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her sore head and tried to think of a plan of action. She didn't have to think long though.

"A kitty!" Natsu's voice could be heard behind her, followed by herself behind lifted into the air.

Happy could be heard fluttering behind him and muttering something sourly about how they 'already had a cat'. Natsu laughed cheerily while petting Lucy's head before speaking again.

"But Luce doesn't." He said, seeming more interested in taking the cat inside than trying to come up with an excuse taking it in in the first place.

'Well that was easy.' Lucy thought, purring happily and rubbing her cheek against the male's hands, but then remembered Levy and quickly looked around for her.

She was still being held 'captive' by her guildmates in the spot where they usually sat while waiting for Levy to arrive, not knowing that she was already there in their arms. Struggling a little, she quickly jumped out of Natsu's arms and darted towards the three. Hey, if she was going to be a cat for a while, she didn't want to be one alone. Jumping skillfully, she landed gracefully on the bench in between the two boys and brushed her head against their hands in an attempt to get their attention.

"Hey! Theres another one!" Again, lets go stating the obvious.

"I saw that one with this one. They must be sisters or something."

_'Or something.' _Both cats thought with a roll of their silted eyes.

Natsu approached the two and seemed slightly disappointed that his 'new cat friend' had chosen another cat over him, but this wore away quickly as he suddenly began to look around the room just as Lucy had done earlier. Instantly, the cats knew who he was looking for.

"Hey, has anyone seen Lucy?" Natsu asked, loud enough for almost everyone in the room to hear him.

A collective 'No, nope, wasn't my turn to watch her' and 'Who?' answered him from the crowd. One voice however, answered him with another question.

"Is Shrimp missing also?" The Iron dragon asked, seemingly fabricating into the room silently.

"Haven't seen her all day." Jet answered, petting the cat's head. "Has anyone checked their houses yet?"

"I already checked Lucy's. Maybe shes with Levy at hers?" Natsu piped up. "Lets go check."

The two cats suddenly meowed really loudly because the girls who they truly were attempt to scream 'Shut up! Don't tell them that!'. If the boys left and saw they weren't home then that could lead to even more trouble and problems. The four suddenly turned their attention to the yowling cats and gave them curious glances. The two girls hoped that their dragon friends were smart enough to put two and two together, but unfortunately, they weren't. Levy no found herself being cuddled half to death by her dark haired friend and affectionately being called 'Adorable, and sweet' which was a welcome change of pace from Pocket woman and Shrimp. Natsu on the other hand, seemed surprised as if a sudden thought had stuck him.

"Hey guys! Doesn't the blond one look like-" He suddenly stopped a picked up the cat for another look. "That reminds me! Shouldn't we be looking for the girls by now?"

If Lucy could facepalm, she would have slapped Natsu. Hard. Since she couldn't though, she instead stared at him awkwardly in a 'are you freaking serious, type way' and without even knowing it, she was being taken back to Levy's apartment with the guys. Before she would have been furious, but now, she had a plan.

* * *

Upon arriving at her place, and watching in horror as the Iron dragon somehow opened the door without a key (Probably should have expected it though.) The four entered Levy's apartment all while carefully stepping over a large pile of books. Wriggling her way out of the pink hair boy's arms, Lucy rushed over to where she knew a photo album was kept. Gracefully, Lucy knocked a pile over and watched all of the books fall to the floor and tumble away, causing Levy-cat to meow sadly at the mess. Ignoring her, Lucy began to look for one of the books marked as 'Memories'.

"What the?" Both boys asked in unison as they watched.

Finally finding it, Lucy flipped to the first page. A photo of Levy and herself was present. It was the one Natsu had taken the day they went to the beach actually, right after Levy accidentally smashed her icecream into Lucy's face. Both girls were laughing in the photo.

'Bingo.' Lucy thought as she gently pawed at the photo to remove it from its spot and then carried it over to the boys. She then gestured with her paw at the picture, then at herself and Levy in real life and hoped to anyone out there that they understood.

"Holy crap." Natsu gasped as he knelt and picked up the photo to inspect it.

He looked between the girls in the photo to the female cats of matching color code. Even Levy's bandana in the photo was the same color as the cat's ears (given that it was the same one) With another gasp, he showed the photo to the taller male and they both looked at it. This rose the girl's spirits until the boys began to laugh. So much for plan A.

'Lucy... I think I have an idea.' Levy called in her cat voice and began to scan the room for her pen.

Hopefully her plan would work better than Lucy's. With a heavy cat-sigh it was now Levy's turn to test out her plan. Scanning her room, she attempted to find one of her pens and finally remembered the location of one. It was in her room... On top of a very high shelf. She mentally face palmed because not only was she still being held, but also that she was to short anyway to reach the pen on her own, regardless if she was cat or human. Looking down at Lucy, she meowed her plan.

_'Get one of my pens! I need it!' _She called with the intentions of simply writing a letter to tell the boys what had happened.

Lucy, who realized what her friend's plan was, rushed off in the direction of the bedroom and in an instant was able to snag the pen. She walked back into the room with it tucked in her mouth and held it up.

"Levy's pen?" The boy's asked in unison, both acting as captain obvious.

Levy by now had managed to wiggle free and pounced on the pen. She then began to write (quite clumsily), her note on the inside cover of the still opened photo album.

_**Its us! We've been turned into cats!**_Is what it should have read, but unfortunately, most of the message was either poorly written or a little bit smudged by her kitty arms. The dragons exchanged odd glances as they studied the letter.

"I have no idea what that's supposed to be." Natsu said with a shrug. "Isn't it a little weird that the cat picked up the pen though?"

"Yeah." Finally! It seemed like the boys were catching on.

"Maybe its some kinda cat speak. Hey, doesn't Pantherlily speak cat?" Natsu asked, scooping Lucy up into his arms.

"Yeah." Both Levy and the book were picked up.

"Well, lets go see if he can read this." Both girls could have cheered in joy if they weren't cats at that moment.

They instead settled for purring, hoping that Pantherlily might be able to help him. If they could find him that is.


	2. Filler: Who Done It?

**A/N: Just a short update. I didn't really have one planned but luckily, my stepmom had me watch American Horror Story, and I got so pissed off at Tate that I figured a good punch fest was in order. So I present this chapter, which involves a lot of punching stupid idiots. And yelling, lots of yelling. Sorry for the ranting XD On with the update.**

**Warnings: swearing.**

**Pairings: Some Gale and NatsuxLucy in later chapters but not right now.**

**Chapter plot: Brief look at the culprits and then back other to the guys. **

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Pantherlily's current location (Back at the house in the kitchen):**

"Hey, did anyone hear that?" Natsu asked as he looking around.

"I didn't hear anything, idiot." The iron dragon muttered as he petted the blue kitty in his arms.

The group had just arrived at Pantherlily's home and the cat was now looking the blonde cat over. His eyes then drifted over to Levy-cat and instantly, he recognized the similarities between the missing girls and the cats. With a laugh he tried to regain his composure so he could tell the guys of this news. Lucy growled and walked over to him and bonked him in the head in annoyance.

_'Stop laughing! This isn't funny!'_ She all but screamed (though it came out as a loud hiss).

_'Oh! So you really are Lucy._' The cat muttered as he rubbed his head, slowly looking at the blue kitty. _'And can I assume that that is Levy?'_

_'You can, because it is.' _Lucy meowed back, folding her paws on top of her head. '_Now can you please tell the guys this before I have to beat it into them?'_

With a roll of his eyes, Pantherlily turned to the boys and cleared his throat. He made sure to study their faces so that their reactions would be all the more funny. With a kitty smile, he parted his lips, then shut them quickly, went to a nearby table, snatched the camera and then returned.

"It would appear that Levy and Lucy have been turned into cats." He said, promptly snapping a photo of the two dragon's whose expressions varied from shock to joy (guess which one was which).

"What!? No way!" Natsu exclaimed as he picked Lucy-cat off of the floor and studied her closely. "How did this happen?"

_'Do you know how this happened?' _Pantherlily asked Lucy but Levy answered this time.

_'No. We just woke up like this.' _Levy answered in a soft whine.

"Apparently neither of the girls know. They just woke up like this." Pantherlily said, gesturing to the two she-cats. "Which is really odd if you ask me."

"And it is! Because we are!" Natsu exclaimed as he held Lucy close to his chest and sounded close to hysterics by now. "When I find out who did this then I'm going to kick their sorry asses!"

_'Lets not focus on that right now! Can we just focus on turning me and Levy back to being human! I'm having such a bad hair-day with all of this fur!' _Lucy whined as she proved her point by combing a paw through her long fur.

"Lucy is right. We have to get the girls back to normal." Pantherlily said sternly, folding his arms behind his back. "But that is the difficult part. Follow me."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in an unknown location:**

"I can't believe you did that! You fucking moron!" A voice muttered, the hood drawn over it's face making it impossible to tell who it was, followed by a loud slapping sound. "Idiot! They are going to find out!"

"They won't. Don't worry, it'll ware off." Another voice, obviously male replied, then began mumbling a series of Ows. "Its not permanent!"

"Yeah, and when is that going to be?" The first voice grumbled as another slapping sound followed.

"Ow! Quit doing that! And it'll ware off in a few hours... Or days." The male winced and prepared for another hit but was surprised when he was met by silence.

The silence was broken however, by the first voice sucking in a deep breath. The male knew he was in for it now and soon felt it was several blows suddenly landed roughly on his head and body by the furious figure. If he wasn't such a pansy when it came to the figure then he would have probably have fought back. That wasn't the case however and it hardly ever was.

"YOU IDIOT! DAYS!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" The voice shrieked, blows constantly landing. "ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE!?"

"Q-quiet! Do you want people to hear you?" The male winced again as the painful blows kept coming but then suddenly stopped. "And I thought it would be funny."

"Oh it'll be funny alright! Watching you heal after they find out!" The first voice hissed, grabbing the other's arm and pulled him off into the distance." But for once, you're right about getting the hell out of here. Now come on before I kill you myself."

"Wait, wait! They're on the move! Lets watch! Please!" The male begged as he adjusted his position in their bush hiding place. "Come on, just to the window so we can hear what they are saying!"

"Alright, Alright. Fine." The first voice muttered, slowly creeping towards the window. "But for five minutes! Then we are heading back."

"Okay, gotcha chief." The male muttered, receiving yet another slap.

"Shut up and quit calling me ch- Oh shit! They're coming back!" And with that the two took off running back to their hiding place.

This would either end very funny or very badly for the two, but so far, it was pretty funny. Now all they had to do was sit back and watch the fireworks. Or at least what they could see from their spot in the bushes.


	3. All This And Its Only Thrusday!

**A/N: Okay, so this is a ****Coffee-Shot Filler: A filler chapter that has very little significance to the other chapters but will later on in the plot and is also very long in length and is almost like a double update (Or triple if I'm in a writing mood). This type of chapter is used to make up for slow and dragging updates or if I just want to reward the loyal viewers. I guess that makes it more of an Espresso-shot.**

**Chapter Summary: Levy and Lucy are still cats and unfortunately, this means that they don't get a lot of say in what the guys do while they're in their apparentments. **

**Warning: Stupid cat outfits and Natsu's stupidity. Slapstick.**

* * *

_2:25PM, Thursday:_

A couple of days as cats, eh? Fan-freaking-tastic. Especially since the girls were now put into their male counterpart's care during that time. It wasn't that being in their care was a bad thing, actually it was the opposite of that because it was better than trying to survive outside as an animal. No, the problem came with the boy's and their over-all joy of the situation. Right now they were catching of all of the cat things they'd be able to do with the girls, and all the typical boy stuff they'd be able to do also, such as going through their stuff and putting Levy into an actual pocket for future references. Regardless though, all of their ideas seemed to piss off the girls all the more and even though they knew they were going to get smacked when the girls turned back, it would all be worth it.

"We should probably stop at Levy's and pick up a book fo- Wait, can cats read?" Natsu began, looking curiously over at the blue cat in the Iron dragon's arms.

The dark haired male simply shrugged and went back to petting the cat's head, something he had been doing for the entire walk over for some reason. Not that Levy minded at all, actually she found herself purring from it like an actual kitty. Lucy rolled her cat eyes up to the heavens and shook her head, trying to contemplate how her friend could actually be enjoying this, but then came to the logical conclusion that the attention the bluenette was getting was a nice change of pace for her. Unfortunately, it was not the same for the blonde cat, mainly because Natsu was an idiot when it came to treating both a lady and a cat.

"I just realized how creepy cat tails are." He said suddenly, holding Lucy by the scruff of her neck so that he could inspect the tail. "They just seem to move on their on sometimes."

Lucy meowed loudly in discomfort, curling her tail up and bit in an attempt to keep it away from the pink haired male's line of vision. He grabbed it suddenly and tugged at it for inspection. This resulted in several claw marks to the face and one pissed off and somewhat flustered cat. He stood there stunned for a moment, and then he gently but quickly handed the cat over to the other, who had stopped with his cat just to laugh at the other's misery.

"Here, carry this one." Natsu said, clearly frightened of Lucy.

"Can't. Already carrying Shrimp." Gajeel said, pointing to the cat to prove his point.

"Then give me Levy, because Lucy is mad at me." Natsu replied, holding the blonde out away and waving her a tad. "Besides, you're thick so if she does attack you then it won't hurt as much."

If turning around and walking away wasn't an obvious NO, then Levy leaning over and sticking her little cat tongue out was. Lucy began to hiss at her dragon again, baring her claws and clinging to the fabric of his jacket as if to say 'You're stuck with me until this wares off. Got it?' Natsu was very accepting of his fate after that, and carried the cat without further incident, well except one. Apparently he did not see the rock that was obviously placed in front of him and he tripped, landing flat on his chest and flat on Lucy as well. That misadventure didn't end well for anyone, but at least it did result in a cat trade off and the arrival at Levy's place without any further injury.

"I'm going to find some ointment for these." Natsu said, wincing at the fresh claw marks that littered his chest in zigzagging patterns. "I think Lucy needs some also."

He turned and went in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Levy to only pray that he didn't find anything of 'interest' in there. She'd waste all of her nine lives if he did. As her luck lately would have it though, he did, and was quick to share his discovery with their taller, male friend (There were no odds greater than that, she supposed).

"Hey! Check this out!" He called from the bathroom, rousing the attention of the others.

He walked back out, in his hands was an article of clothing that the blue haired cat just wish would catch fire before her other friends, who held so much respect for her, could see. They saw it though but didn't seem very surprised that Natsu was holding a pink and white pair of panties. What was surprising about it was what kind they were but that was another story for another day, because the important thing was that they were panties.

"You didn't know she wore those? What cave have you been living in?" Gajeel commented, smirking slightly as he sense the reddening blush on Levy's face.

"What? No, I did know- Who doesn't? Especially in those dresses- Anywho!" He commented but then shook his head and held up the tag part of the clothing. "Apparently Levy's middle name is Cakey. She wrote her name on the tag."

"What?" The Iron dragon smirked, taking the pair away from Natsu and looking himself. "That's adorable."

"Who writes their middle name on their panties though? Like I get first or last bu-" If looks could kill, then Levy wished one would kill her right now.

Luckily though, she did have a friend who promptly reminded the two dragons that they only came here for a book. The article of clothing was promptly dropped, along with the conversation, and the group migrated to Levy's bedroom to find a book she would want to take with. Of course, leading to an another embarrassing situation.

"Fifty Shades of Grey, Fifty More Shades, Brave New World, The Complete Encyclopedia of- Are you sure we're in Levy's room?" Natsu gasped, reading through some of the titles.

"I didn't know they had books like this." The darker haired male muttered, blushing darkly as he held one of the books sideways.

"Gajeel... I'm scared." Natsu shuttered, not liking this side of Levy's book collection.

Just for the record, those books were purely for research and nothing more! She needed them for her research on- Stuff. Whatever, it didn't matter because she picked out of her book and then threw a hissy fit (pun intended) until they finally left her place and were now on their way to Lucy's house to pick up anything she might need. Oh yeah, apparently they all decided to spend the night at a certain cat lover's place, just to insure the safety and privacy of the girls. Based off of the trip to Levy's house, they could all probably agree that this was a good idea. Arriving at the room, the boys went in search of the one thing Lucy had asked for while the girls waited outside.

_'They better stay out of my stuff or else I'm gonna kill them.' _Lucy meowed to her other cat friend as her fur began to stand on edge.

_'What did you need again?' _Levy purred curiously, pressing her tiny paws against the leather covering of her book, attempting to open it.

_'Just a hairbrush. I'll loose it if my fur gets anymore mats in it.' _The blonde said as she stalked outside _'Whats taking them?' _

_'One of us could go- I'll go check,' _Levy, decided that she would check for Lucy.

Abandoning her book and pushed open the door with her tiny face and entered the apartment. The living room of course was well kept and neat, until Levy's apartment which was lined wall to wall with books. Shaking her head, she made a b-line for her best friend's bedroom. Of course there was a mess of overly girly things such as reviling dresses, make-up, hair things, and other junk including several pictures of Natsu with lipstick kisses on them (did he see those yet?) scattered everywhere and amidst the mess, there stood the boys, looking quite puzzled as they busily went through a fancy box. This box more than likely contained Lucy's brushes.

"Which one did she want again?" A fine toothed comb was tossed aside, followed by a claw-clip.

The claw clip was snatched up by Natsu and placed in his medium length hair for some reason as they continued on with their search, which was apparently going very badly for the two for them.

"I don't know! What kind of brush would a cat use?" A parter brush left the box as well and joined it comb companions on the floor.

At last, a paddle brush was selected and since it was the closest one to a cat brush they could find, they assumed that this would be the correct one. Levy meowed sweetly to get their attention. The two turned to her and smiled innocently, showing that they were respecting Lucy's privacy. Satisfied with this sight, Levy promptly turned on her little cat heels and stalked out of the room, followed by the one and a half male (Natsu wasn't really following. He had to be dragged out actually when he discovered those photos). After this, it was smooth sailing over to their last destination, that was until-

"WHOSE DOGS ARE THOSE ANYWAY!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN!"

Or at least it should've been...

* * *

"I fucking hate dogs." Natsu groaned, attempting to pry very shaken Lucy off of his arm. "I really freaking do."

Across the room, the Iron dragon had gone back to petting Levy as he had done earlier. The dogs weren't much of a problem because after they got done using the other two as chew toys, they weren't really in the mood (or were probably to terrified) to mess with Gajeel and Levy. Needless to say, they all ended up getting back to the house safely and were all now trying to relax after the days events. Suddenly, Natsu got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to get an ale. Do yo- What the hell are you doing?" He paused mid step and turned to his frienemy and then down to study Levy's cat face, which looked between a mix of terror and amusement.

"She likes it." The iron dragon said gruffly, not once looking up from his work.

"No she doesn't. Stop that." Natsu said, trying not to die from pent up laughter. "Or I'll be tempted to do the same to Lucy."

"She'll kill you if you go anywhere near her with one." He reminded him, finishing up with Levy and then going back to petting her.

"She looks like an idiot." Natsu snickered, really just wanting the bonnet for the sake of having it so he attempted a move for the blue cat, but was blocked. "Take that damn bonnet off of her- Wait, where did you even get that?"

"None of your business." This lone line started a heated argument between the two, so the girls just sat back and watched the fireworks.

_'Its not my bandana but its cute.' _Levi meowed, playing with the tie on one end of her new bonnet.

_'We have to spend a couple of days with these two. You know this right?' _Lucy reminded her, watching the boys from the safety of the couch.

_'Aand, this is why we were given nine lives...' _Levi muttered, looking in the direction of the kitchen and heading off to find some milk.

She was followed by her blonde friend, leaving the boys alone to do whatever the hell it was they were doing.

_4:01PM, Thursday_


End file.
